1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-112916 (JP 2004-112916 A) discloses a switching circuit using a plurality of IGBTs (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors). According to the IGBT, a large current can be switched.